memory_betafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Philippa Georgiou (Spiegeluniversum)
|Name=Philippa Georgiou |Alias/Spitzname= |Referenz_Alias/Spitzname= |Spezies=Terraner |Referenz_Spezies= |Geschlecht=weiblich |Referenz_Geschlecht= |Größe= |Referenz_Größe= |Borgbezeichnung= |Referenz_Borgbezeichnung= |Dienstnummer= |Referenz_Dienstnummer= |Merkmale= |Referenz_Merkmale= |Geburt=2202 |Referenz_Geburt= |Assimilation= |Referenz_Assimilation= |Tod= |Referenz_Tod= |Heimat=Sol III (Terra) |Referenz_Heimat= |Familie=Alexander (Cousin) |Referenz_Familie= |Beruf=Imperator (abgesetzt) |Referenz_Beruf= " |Organisation=Sektion 31 |Referenz_Organisation= |Position= |Referenz_Position= |Vorheriger Posten=[[ISS Charon|ISS Charon]] |Referenz_Vorheriger Posten= |Derzeitiger Posten=Bar auf Qo'noS |Referenz_Derzeitiger Posten= "Bonusszene" |Dienstgrad= |Referenz_Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Referenz_Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Referenz_Spezialgebiet= |Zugehörigkeit= *Terranisches Imperium *Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten (als Beraterin) |Referenz_Zugehörigkeit= |Insignia= |Referenz_Insignia= }}Philippa Georgiou ist eine terranische Frau, die im 23. Jahrhundert als Imperatorin des Terranischen Imperiums dient. Sie ist bekannt für ihre grausame Unterdrückung ihrer Feinde sowie der Zerschlagung zahlreicher Rebellen-Basen. Biografie Aufstieg zum Imperator Philippa Georgiou wird 2202 auf der Erde geboren und steigt zur Imperatorin über das Terranische Imperium auf. Sie trägt verschiedene Titel, unter anderem Centaurius, Mutter des Vaterlands, Iaponius als Anlehnung an die Sato-Dynastie und Regina Andoriae. miniatur|links|Georgiou trainiert Burnham 2247 im Kampf. Als junge Frau unterjocht sie als Imperatorin den Planeten Qo'noS im Jahr 2218. Dies bringt ihr den Titel Dominus von Kronos ein. Zusammen mit Sylvia Tilly erobert Philipa Georgiou Mintaka III und unterjocht Betazed. Nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern adoptiert Philipa Georgiou Michael Burnham. Ihr Cousin Alexander hasst seine Tante zutiefst und trachtet ihr nach dem Thron. Im Jahr 2247 übt Michael Burnham im Vorhof des Imperialen Palasts in San Francisco mit Philippa Georgiou den Schwertkampf. Als Burnham nach echten Gegner, die sie töten kann, fragt, befiehlt Georgiou ihr ihre Wachen zu bekämpfen; sollten die Wachen den Angriff nicht überleben würden sie es nicht würdig sein Georgiou zu dienen, sollte Burnham verlieren wäre sie es nicht würdig Georgious Tochter zu sein. Verrat der eigenen Tochter Eigenübersetzung aus: . Gabriel Lorca will die bay my hand. Any Terran officer, who seeks to gain favor with me by killing Lorca, before I have the opportunity to do so myself, will suffer Lorca's fate. In den 2250ern beginnt Burnham mit Gabriel Lorca, engster Berater der Imperatorin, ein Verhältnis. Beide schmieden Pläne Philippa Georgiou vom Thron zu stoßen. Zur gleichen Zeit schenkt Philippa Georgiou ihrer Adoptivtochter das Kommando über die [[ISS Shenzhou|ISS Shenzhou]]. miniatur|rechts|Georgiou befielt Cornwell Lorca zu ihr zu bringen. Als Burnham ausgesendet wird Gabriel Lorca zu töten, der sich offen gegen den Imperator stellt, weiß Philippa Georgiou bereits, dass Burnham ihr nicht treu ergeben ist. Als Burnham vermeintlich während der Jagd stirbt, ist Philippa Georgiou im Imperialen Palast und beratschlägt sich mit ihren Offizieren, darunter Katrina Cornwell, die ein enges Verhältnis zu Gabriel Lorca hat, der sie als Schwester bezeichnet. Philippa Georgiou vertraut Cornwell nicht vollkommen, doch diese versichert ihr, dass Gabriel Lorca auch sie betrogen habe, als er mit der [[ISS Buran|ISS Buran]] eine Rebellion angestachelt hat. Als plötzlich die Kunde von Michael Burnhams Tod die Imperatorin erreicht, entsendet sie alle Berater aus dem Raum und bricht vor Trauer zusammen, wenngleich sie weiß, dass ihre Adoptivtochter eine Veräterin ist. Auf der [[ISS Charon|ISS Charon]] macht sich Philippa Georgiou schließlich auf Lorca selbst zu fassen und kann Anfang 2256 die ISS Buran aufspüren. Als Lorca sich von seinem Schiff beamen möchte, während die Buran einen Ionensturm durchfliegt, gelangt er ins Primäruniversum, wo er den Platz seines Gegenstücks einnimmt. " Besuch aus einem anderen Universum [[Bild:Imperator_Hologramm.png|miniatur|links|Georgiou erscheint der Crew der ISS Shenzhou.]] Nachdem die [[USS Discovery (NCC-1031)|USS Discovery]] durch Lorcas Zutun ins Spiegeluniversums springt und Burnham ihre Wiederauferstehung inszeniert, reist Philippa Georgiou gen Harlak, wo sich die Rebellen-Basis von Voq befindet. Als Burnham sich weigert auf den Planeten zu schießen, befielt Philippa Georgiou die Bombardierung der Welt und tötet dabei Voq und seine Gefolgsleute. Anschließend gibt sie sich der Crew der ISS Shenzhou zu erkennen und fordert Burnham auf, sich niederzuknien. " An Bord der ISS Charon macht die Imperatorin gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und lädt Burnham zu einem Essen ein, bei dem es Kelpianersuppe gibt. Sie gibt Preis, dass sie von Burnhams Verrat weiß und lässt sie in den Thronsaal bringen, wo sie ihre Exekution ausführen will. Bevor dies gelingt, stellt Burnham vor dem Rat der Lords und der Imperatorin klar, dass sie aus dem Primäruniversum kommt. Da Philippa Georgiou sich der Existenz des Primäruniversums aus den Daten der [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]] bewusst ist, tötet sie den gesamten Rat mit Ausnahme von Lord Eling, der die Leichen beseitigen soll. Gemeinsam erkennen sie, dass der Lorca, den Burnham aus dem Primäruniversum glaubte, der Lorca ist, der den Imperator verraten hat. Als er seine ehemalige Crew aus den unteren Decks der Charon befreit, startet er eine Rebellion gegen den Imperator. miniatur|rechts|Georgiou bringt Lorca um. Es gelingt Lorca und seiner Crew bis zum Thronsaal vorzudringen, wo Burnham und Philippa Georgiou schließlich angreifen. Während des Kampfs können beide die Oberhand gewinnen und Philippa Georgiou kann Lorca übermannen. In einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit ersticht sie den Verräter von hinten. Anschließend deaktiviert sie die Schilde um das Schiff, sodass die USS Discovery das imperiale Palastschiff ohne Mühe angreifen kann. Als Burnham aus dem Schiff gebeamt wird, greift sie nach Philippa Georgiou und bringt sie mit auf die Discovery. Kurze Zeit nach der Explosion der Charon, springt das Föderationsschiff ins Pilznetzwerk und wechselt ins Primäruniversum mitsam der gefallenen Imperatorin. Hier muss die Crew feststellen, dass die Klingonen fast die gesamte Föderation erobert haben. Neue Identität Eigenübersetzung aus: . Finally, the old whore is dead Der vermeintliche Tod Georgious lässt kein Machtvakuum entstehen. Stattdessen übernimmt ihr Cousin Alexander sofort den Thron. miniatur|links|Mit neuer Identität plant Georgiou die Vernichtung Qo'noS'. Im Primäruniversum wird Philippa Georgiou in einem Quartier untergebracht. Zuvor trifft sie auf Saru, den sie auffordert sich, einem Sklaven entsprechend, niederzuknien. Als man in den Föderationsraum zurückkehrt, stellt die Crew der Discovery Katrina Cornwell und Sarek Philippa Georgiou vor, die die Ähnlichkeit zur Primär-Philippa Georgiou enorm groß empfinden. Als man beschließt Philippa Georgiou zur Sternenbasis 1 zu bringen, muss man schnell feststellen, dass die Klingonen die Raumstation übernommen haben. Die ehemalige Imperatorin schlägt der Sternenflotte vor, ihr Wissen zu nutzen, schließlich habe man im Spiegeluniversum die Klingonen unterworfen. Man willigt ein und Georgiou geht zu L'Rell, um Informationen über Qo'noS einzuholen. Obwohl Georgiou die Klingonin übel zurichtet, verrät sie nichts über ihre Heimatwelt. Stattdessen wechselt Georgiou mit ihren Befragungen zu Ash Tyler und man erfährt, dass die Heimatwelt mit großen Höhlen und Tunnelsystemen untergraben ist, die Platz genug haben, um ein Schiff der ''Crossfield''-Klasse aufzunehmen. miniatur|rechts|Georgiou wird von Leland zur Arbeit in Sektion 31 verpflichtet. Um den Plan perfekt auszuführen, erhält die Imperatorin offiziell die Identität ihres toten Gegenstücks und reist mit der Crew der Discovery nach Qo'noS. Dort will sie im Innern des Planeten eine Hydro-Bombe zünden, um die Klingonen zu vernichten, lässt sich vorher jedoch nicht die Annehmlichkeiten des Planeten entgehen und schläft mit Shava und Shavo, einem orionischen Paar. Georgiou kann davon abgehalten werden die Bombe zu zünden und zieht sich zurück. Einige Zeit nach dem Krieg betreibt sie eine Bar auf der klingonischen Heimatwelt und wird von einem Trill namens Leland besucht. Dieser verpflichtet sie für Sektion 31. Externe Links * *Philippa Georgiou auf startrek.com Referenzen en:Philippa Georgiou (mirror) Kategorie:Terraner Kategorie:Mitglied des Terranischen Imperiums Kategorie:Imperatoren des Terranischen Imperiums Kategorie:Mitglied von Sektion 31